4 The Music
by Shenice
Summary: Frank and Nancy share a moment on the dance floor.


Hey everyone! Here is another little moment between Frank and Nancy from a fake story. They are spying on Ben, the leader of a gang who is planning a bank heist. He meets with his group of burglars to discuss their plans for their next crime. To be discreet, Ben chooses an old-fashioned night club as the meeting spot. As soon as Frank and Nancy pick up on the clues, they are off to the night club to pose as a dancing couple. They hope they can get some information, but will they be able to handle their attraction to one another? Read on to find out! Please review xx

"Keep up, young man! You're doing it all wrong!" Frank was trying to keep up with the rhythm, but it was quite difficult dancing with a judging old woman holding a cane in her hand. She had walked right up to him, demanding a dance. Before Frank knew it, he was dancing with two left feet. It was important for him to remain incognito, but struggling on the dance floor with this old woman would certainly stick out like a sore thumb! He didn't want to be spotted, especially while he was in the midst of spying on particularly sketchy individuals at the night club.

"Mind if I cut in? I'd love a dance with my boyfriend."

Frank spun around to see Nancy grinning at the old woman. He was beaming when she reluctantly obliged.

"Nice move, _sweetheart." _Frank laughed as he grabbed Nancy's hands. Frank and Nancy had always made a great team. Throughout the years they had worked together to solve some of the most intense crimes. The most intense part of the job, however, was remaining professional with Nancy. Frank had always admired Nancy, but was quick to deny if it was any more than finding her attractive. Besides, they were both happily involved with other people. But she was stunning, and tonight was no exception. Nancy wore a simple red dress, hugging her lean frame in all the right places. Tonight, they were posing as an elusive couple on the dance floor lost in the music.

"Hey now, Frank Hardy. Don't give me too hard of a time, or else I'll tell your old girlfriend over there to hobble back here and dance with you!" Nancy smirked.

"Okay, okay. You got me. Shall we dance?"

"Of course. But let's dance more towards the edge of the ballroom." Nancy lowered her voice. "I saw Ben and his cronies talking in the corner over there. We'll see if we can hear anything of importance."

"You got it, Drew." Frank spun Nancy into his arms, right as a slow song began to play.

Nancy and Frank positioned themselves so Nancy's back was to the criminals. Frank observed the group as they spoke in hushed voices.

"If we're going to do this, we need to do it right. I don't want any police involved this time."

Frank quickly stepped closer towards Nancy, craning his neck in attempt to hear more of Ben's conversation.

"Ouch, my foot!"

"Sorry, Nan! I was just trying to listen." Suddenly Frank realized the closeness of Nancy's body to his. His left hand rested on the side of her waist, and he took notice of her shape. Frank wondered what it would be like to move her just a little closer into him, wrapping his arm around the small of her back. _Keep it together, Hardy._

Nancy grinned at him. "It's okay. Let's just pretend we are into this dance so no one will notice that we're snooping!"

_Pretend. _He certainly wasn't, but if Nancy thought it wasn't genuine, the group they were spying on certainly wouldn't either. He wasn't about to blow their cover.

Frank pulled Nancy closer to him, taking in the smell of her sweet perfume. He became aware of the single strand of her strawberry blonde hair that escaped her ponytail. It now grazed her bare shoulder.

Nancy felt her heartbeat quicken as Frank brought her close. _God, he looks so sexy. _Nancy was grateful for her ability to remain calm while an aching feeling crept through her body. The feeling made itself home in the pit of her stomach, while Nancy struggled to keep her eyes from wandering towards Frank's lips. Nancy tensed, squeezing her right hand against Frank's left.

The added pressure to Frank's hand did not go unnoticed; he quickly matched Nancy's gaze. They suddenly couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Now would be the time where one of them would look away, comment on the case, or pretend nothing had happened. Instead, Frank brought her hand to his chest, leaving it to feel his racing heartbeat. He relinquished to temptation and brought his hand to that one strand of hair, slowly and delicately brushing it behind her ear.

Nancy's eyes closed to his touch. Her mind raced with so many thoughts. She knew they were posing as a couple, but there was nothing fake about the nerves pulsing through her body. _Stop it! Open your eyes already. You are supposed to be working!_

Before Nancy could find the strength to open her eyes, a new sensation overwhelmed her body. Frank had gently brushed his lips against her, holding her face between his hands. Nancy brought her hands to Frank's chest, taking note of his strong build underneath her touch. Their kiss was long, yet sweet, an unexpected declaration of something more between the pair. As they broke apart, Frank hugged Nancy and continued to sway in small circles to the music. There was much to be said, but not at that moment. He was more willing to listen to the music than face it.

Nancy's swaying came to a sudden halt. "Frank! They're gone!"

Frank's attention darted towards the corner. All that remained were vacant chairs and empty glasses. He was too busy dancing with Nancy to notice them leave. _Shit._

"Damn it. Let's check outside. Come on!" Frank grabbed Nancy's hand as they hustled out the door. It was the perfect moment for the pair to forget about everything that had just happened.


End file.
